Protector Of Justice
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: She loved her mother. She really did, but for endangering the lives of countless innocent children and her father she fofeited the right to live. Eleanor's hands shook when she did it but her father was there to steady them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bioshock III**_

_**Chapter I: Teacher**_

Eleanor looked to her father, he was sitting on the other side of the bathysphere with the little ones climbing all over his large frame. Eleanor smiled in amusement as the girls started to doodle pictures of sharks and other creatures on his armor. They had been a drift for three days and her father showed no signs of dieing from their broken bond any time soon. It was as if bringing him to the surface…mended it. Eleanor had no idea how that was possible, maybe there was something in the air? It didn't matter to her how he survived all that mattered was that he was alive and that she and the little ones wouldn't have to face the world alone.

Eleanor looked to her gloved hands, they were still shaking. Even though she had committed horrible acts against her…

No.

Against all of them, she still loved her mother. But her father taught her that no matter what pain you have to go through to uphold it you must always serve justice. He had sacrificed so much to protect the innocent and he condemned the guilty without a second thought. But… still.

Subject Delta looked to the quiet form of his daughter, gazing guiltily at her hands. Subject Delta sighed, he knew that he was going to have to find some way to tell her that what she did was the smart and right thing to do. Delta made a whale like noise that the little ones recognized as a play time is over moan, they all jumped off of him and scurried off to find something else to do until their daddy was ready to play again. Subject Delta lumbered over to his daughter and sat down beside her. He drew her into a gentle hug as she cried her heart out. Delta cursed his voice modification surgery, there must be some way for him to talk to his daughter…

Delta thought of how he could accomplish this, then he got an idea.

He was still alive which meant that he and Eleanor were still bonded to each other. Eleanor was always able to talk to him through their bond…so why not him? Delta shrugged, it was worth a shot. Delta concentrated on his desire to talk with his daughter, to tell her that Sofia wasn't worth crying over. To make his daughter feel better like any father would.

"_Eleanor? Eleanor can you hear me?"_ Eleanor's head snapped up and she swiveled her head left to right.

"What..?" Delta sighed and tapped her on her shoulder. Eleanor looked up to him.

"_I can take that as a yes?"_ Eleanor's shocked expression was so comical to Delta. She opened and closed her mouth like she was a fish out of water.

"Father…you can speak?" Delta laughed, the noise coming out in repeated grunts.

"_Well only with you because of our bond, now Eleanor I know that you feel guilty for killing Sofia. You have a good heart Eleanor, but sometimes in situations such as those…you must kill it."_

Eleanor looked to the ground. Kill her heart? She didn't know if she could do such a thing. Her father was practically programmed to kill his own heart and do what ever it took to protect the innocent.

"_Eleanor think about it. You were Sofia's life's work, do you really think she would have let you free without one last final move? Do you really think she would not have pulled something while we had our backs turned?"_

Eleanor looked up to her father.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she would have."

Delta nodded his helmeted head. Delta stood up and beckoned his daughter to stand with him. He looked her over, he had been studying the way she fought and although she was somewhat skilled she still had a lot to learn. She fought like all the other Big Sisters, she did not know how to plan her battles and her combat style was little more than that of a berserkers. For some reason Delta had the feeling that their battles have just begun and if his hunch was correct then Eleanor had much to learn and fast, she wouldn't always be able to rely on her superior strength to win battles.

Eleanor watched her father look over her with a blush on her face.

'_What is he looking at…?' _

"_Eleanor I'm going to be honest with you, with the fighting style your using now its only a matter of time before you encounter somebody who is smart and strong enough to kill you."_

Eleanor's eyes widened, she thought that she had done quite well during their escape from Rapture. She was able to cripple whole entire groups of enemy forces by herself.

"But father didn't I do well? I thought I had helped you…" She wouldn't forgive herself if she found out that she had actually been dragging her father down instead of helping him.

Delta must have sensed her train of thought and quickly spoke up.

"_Eleanor you helped me out a lot, you are strong, fast, and can withstand a lot of damage but when in battle one of your main goals should be to NOT get hit. You are a Big Sister and so you can withstand and insane amount of damage but like I said one day your going to have to fight somebody that will out smart you if you continue on using this berserker combat style. So…I'm going to teach you my style."_

"WHAT?" Eleanor yelled out, startling all of the little ones. She just couldn't believe it. Her father's style of fighting was the reason why he was much more powerful than any of the other Big Daddies, hell it was the reason why he was stronger than any of the Big Sisters. He wielded all of his weapons with his right hand. He was strong enough to lift even the heaviest of weapons with one hand, and that freed up his left hand for plasmid use. He could even use his plasmids and his weapons simultaneously. But was she cable of learning this? It had almost come naturally to her father but he was a Big Daddy, he was strong enough to lift a train.

"_Don't worry Eleanor, will take it slow."_ Delta looked up to the sky. It was early morning, the perfect time for some training. Delta moaned to the little ones and they quickly entered the cockpit of the bathysphere. Try as she may Eleanor could never get herself to learn how to understand Big Daddy talk again. She guessed her mother took extra measures in ensuring that she would never be able to communicate with Delta or any other Big Daddy again.

"_Now were going to start with the basics."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bioshock III**_

_**Chapter II**_

"_Eleanor don't expect me to go easy on you during this training, its going to take a lot of hard work for you to get to my level ."_ Eleanor nodded her head, she wanted to make her father proud and show him that she was not the defenceless little girl that he stood guard over those ten years ago.

"_Ok we'll start with something easy." _Delta stretched out his right hand, his palm and finger tip openings released a red haze like substance, Eleanor thought it looked very similar to the Houdini plasmid . In a swirl of red Delta's Drill was once more attached to his arm. Eleanor stared at her father in amazement. Delta spoke in an amused tone.

"_How did you think I was carrying all those weapons around with me? This is a very easy technique to learn. Just like the technique we used to free the little ones any plasmid user can learn it, sometimes plasmid users gain access to this ability accidentally. It's a bit like the Houdini plasmid but on a smaller scale. Just focus on the weapon or item of your choice and it will be transported to a small pocket dimension that only you can access. This can be done with as many weapons as you choose."_ Eleanor nodded her head and focused on her ADAM Extractor. The giant needle disappeared in a swirl of purple particles. She then wished for her weapon to come back but it appeared on her right arm instead of her left. Eleanor looked to her father for an explanation. Delta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"_I forgot to mention that the technique automatically transports desired items to you right hand, with practice you can overcome it though."_

"That's ok father I'm ambidextrous, but I prefer my right hand anyway." Delta nodded. His Drill was suddenly replaced with a modified double barreled shotgun. He held it by it barrels and extended the handle to Eleanor. Eleanor's Extractor disappeared and she took the weapon with confusion in her eyes.

"_Your next lesson is that you can not rely souly on one weapon. What happens when your only weapon suddenly become inaccessible to you? You need to be able to operate as many fire arms as possible, you never know what will happen in a battle." _Eleanor nodded her head. With that Subject Delta used the decoy plasmid to set up a target dummy in the form of a Splicer.

"_Now take aim and fire the shotgun with only ONE hand." _Eleanor thought that this was going to be easy with her enhanced strength. She took aim and fired…and missed…horribly. The kick back from the shotgun was so great that not only did it propel the barrel of the gun into the air, resulting in the bullets completely missing their target, but it also caused Eleanor to lose her balance for a few seconds.

"_That was much better than I expected. You do hold great physical strength Eleanor but you still need practice in order for you to resist the kick back from the more powerful weapons such as this."_

For the next four days it went on like this. Eleanor would practice while her father sat on the side lines giving pointers and the little ones would cheer their big sister on. It got to the point where Eleanor could resist even the kick back from Delta's 50. Caliber Gatling Gun. She was learning remarkably fast but then again she wasn't a genius for nothing.

On the fourth day while Delta let Eleanor rest he decided to explore the entirety of Sinclair's life boat. He found a door in the back that was locked by s security code. Instead of trying to look for the code Delta just decided to hack it. What he found inside wasn't a big surprise to him. Inside was a Gatherer's Garden machine along with other vending machines normally found in Rapture. There was even a Vita-Chamber, Sinclair wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to sell Rapture's scientific wonderments to the world. With the discovery of these machines Delta realized that the only plasmids that Eleanor had were Incinerate!, Telekinesis, and the Houdini Plasmid. She has had no problems with her plasmid line up but like Delta said before she must evolve and grow if she is to have a chance at defeating stronger enemies.

He immediately chose to add Electro Bolt and Winter Blast to her line up of plasmids. He also chose Insect Swarm and Cyclone Trap. He would bring her here after she had gotten the rest she had deserved. His daughter had really made him proud.

O

O

O

When Eleanor had awakened she noticed that the little ones were sleeping…alone. Where was her father? Even if they did escape Rapture it wasn't like her father to leave the little ones unattended. Eleanor searched the various rooms of the vessel but she could not find him anywhere. Eleanor decided to take a look outside and found to her surprise that they were beached. They had finally found land. Eleanor walked on to the beach and analyzed her surroundings. They seemed to be on a small island and…was that a mansion in the distance.

Eleanor took another step and suddenly she was hoisted up into the air by a trip wire. On her right side there was a man that looked to be in his early thirties holding a modified shotgun to her head. On her left side there was a girl that seemed to be about her age holding a modified Tommy Gun.

"Who the hell are you and why have you come here?" Asked the man.

"Wait what's going on? Who are you!" Eleanor yelled. How

"Who are we? Who are you! Your trespassing on private property. How did you even find this place?" Asked the girl.

Eleanor looked to the girl and looked to the man, stared at the man for a couple of seconds. She knew that she has seen his face before. Her eyes widened as she realized who exactly this was.

"Jack…Ryan?" Jack tensed and looked as if he was about to pull the trigger of his gun, Eleanor quickly activated her Houdini Plasmid and teleported behind Jack. With in an instant she brought out her ADAM Extractor and was about to stab him through his skull but as she expected Jack was to smart for that. He dodged her strike and pulled a wrench out of seemingly nowhere. Jack brought the weapon down towards her head but she was fast enough to dodge. He did graze her left arm though. She tried moving it but found that it was difficult for her to move it. Eleanor glared at Jack, his wrench was covered in thin layer of frost.

'_Frozen Field.'_ The girl was behind Eleanor within an instant with a blade that was covered in frost to her neck.

"Give it up. You can't defeat us both." Eleanor smirked and used her right leg to trip the girl and she then flipped backwards to gain some distance between them and her. The girl was on her feet within an instant katana poised to strike, Jack Ryan was right beside her.

"Are you ok Masha?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Yes father I'm fine, don't worry this _splicer if that's what it is doesn't seem so tough. I'll take care of her." Eleanor narrowed her eyes then a wicked smile spread across her face. Her ADAM Extractor disappeared and was replaced with what had to be the biggest machine gun Jack and Masha had ever seen, the gun was almost bigger than its wielder!_

_Jack watched as Eleanor wielded the Gatling Gun with one hand like it was a child's toy. She hefted the monstrous weapon onto her shoulder with her right arm and did the bring it on sign with her left. _

"_Lets go wild." She pointed the behemoth of a weapon at the father, daughter pair and fired. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bioshock III**_

_**Chapter III**_

Jack and Masha split apart from each other and ran towards cover as a hail of bullets descended upon them. Eleanor concentrated her fire power on Masha. The real threat was Jack, she had to get rid of any other distractions. As she fired away with her upgraded Gatling Gun she let flames dance and flicker in her left hand. She then started to hurl fireballs at Masha, completely demolishing any cover she tried to hide behind.

'_She's stronger than I thought… _she's_ no random Splicer.' _Masha realized.

Masha dashed out from behind cover with her frost covered blade in hand. She weaved around the hail of bullets and fireballs that Eleanor sent her way. Just as she entered range she swung her katana in a side sweep, hoping to sever Eleanor's head from her body. Eleanor's Gatling Gun was quickly replaced by her ADAM Harvester, she blocked Masha's blade with her Harvester held in her right arm. To Masha's horror an upgraded Double Barreled Shotgun appeared in Eleanor's left hand. Just as Eleanor was about to blow Masha's head clean off, Masha spin kicked the shotgun out of the way, redirecting the shot.

While Eleanor was facing the ground Masha brought down her Katana aiming to kill her executioner style. Eleanor flipped to the left before the blade connected. She flipped to the far end of the beach near a rocky hill side. Her shotgun disappeared as a jet of flame flew from her left hand towards Masha. Masha threw her Katana to the side but it never hit the ground, it stay suspended in mid air by some unknown force. Her hands surged with electricity as she sent out an arch of lightning, meeting Eleanor's flame head on.

The explosion that resulted caused the rocky hill side to start to cave and give. Huge chunks of rock started to fall towards Eleanor. Eleanor jumped in the air and started jumping from rock to rock. She cut one in half with her harvester, caught it with Telekinesis and hurled it towards Masha. Masha's right hand and arm now had a thin sheet of frost covering it. It also had icicles jutting out of it, blood oozed from the wounds that the icicles inflicted but they seemed to be causing her no pain. She extended her right hand and both the chunks of rock were frozen in mid flight. Masha jumped into the air and off of the frozen chunks of earth, grabbing her katana in mid flight.

Eleanor had landed on the rocky hill side but upon seeing Masha headed straight towards her she kicked off of the land mass, planning to meet Masha in head on aerial clash. Which is what exactly what happened. Sparks flew as ADAM Harvester met Katana. They were both suspended in mid air for a few seconds as they swung their weapons, one aiming to kill the other. After about fifteen seconds they both plummeted to earth, Eleanor raised her both her arms, bringing up a giant cushion of sand to break her fall. Masha flipped in mid air and landed on her feet with the grace of a feline.

Eleanor's ADAM Harvester disappeared and was replaced by a Rivet Gun. She took careful aim and fired a steady stream of deadly white hot metal projectiles at Masha, looking to plant a rivet through her skull. Masha showed remarkable swordsmen ship by deflecting the metal projectiles with her katana. Howling winds now engulfed her left arm as she shot forward towards Eleanor. Masha's katana disappeared and was replaced with a shotgun, just as she was in ranged she fired. The bullets connected with Eleanor's arm and she dropped her Rivet Gun in pain. Masha threw her shotgun to the side, picked up Eleanor's Rivet Gun with both arms and shot her with her own weapon. Masha was surprised by the weapons weight though, she was barely able to pick up the contraption.

Eleanor yelled out in pain as a rivet was introduced to her thigh. Eleanor was down… but she was defiantly not out. Eleanor raised her arms, commanding the sands of the beach to bend to her will. A huge wall of sand blocked all further attempts at shooting her. Masha threw the Rivet Gun to the side as it disappeared in a swirl of purple and a cobbled together grenade launcher appeared in her hands. She fired away at the shield of sand that Eleanor had forged but the wall of sand was just to dense. She was simply not able to pierce through the wall.

The sand around Eleanor began to swirl around her in a tornado like fashion. Masha looked on in astonishment as Eleanor literally created her own sandstorm. The trees bended to the will of Eleanor's storm and visibility was dropped to near zero. Eleanor extended her left arm towards Masha and a tendril of sand shot forward in a attempt to ensnare Masha. Masha dodged to the left and extended her left arm, a jet of flame shot forward as another tendril of sand advanced on her. The tendril of sand was transformed into an abstract glass sculpture. Wind picked up around Masha's arms as she jumped on the structure and launched herself towards Eleanor, her katana once again in her hands.

As Eleanor extended her left hand tendrils of sand caught Masha in mid air just as she was about to cut open Eleanor's throat. A sick grin appeared on Eleanor's face as she slowly balled her left hand into a fist. The sand slowly crushed the life out of Masha, she thought she felt one of her ribs break. A tear ran down her cheek as she realized that this was it. She looked into the eyes of Eleanor. There was no mercy in those eyes, only a sick twisted need to destroy life.

"_Good bye."_

Eleanor whispered just as a fist was introduced to her face. She was sent sailing to the other side of the beach and she hit the bathysphere with a loud: _BANG!_

The bathysphere rocked and immediately the little girls inside awakened.

"W-what was that?" asked a little blond haired girl.

"Where's big sister and daddy?" asked a red head.

"I-I'm scared!" whimpered a brunette.

An adventurous red head opened the bathysphere hatch and beckoned her sisters to follow her. They all climbed out side to see the crumbled form of their big sister sprawled out near the bathysphere. There was a giant dent created by Eleanor's impact with the vessel. A thin trail of blood trailed down Eleanor's mouth and her cheek was badly bruised. The little ones all looked to the man responsible. He held something that looked like one of their daddy's toys in his hands and walked towards the big sister.

"No, no, no!" said a blond haired Cindy Meltzer. Cindy looked to her sisters and they all nodded to each other. They took a deep breath and screamed out the name of their knight and shining armor.

"DADDY!"

A roar of unbridled rage sounded through the air. Jack stopped his advance on Eleanor and looked to the bathysphere. He was surprised to hear the familiar cry of Little Sisters but he was more surprised to hear their cry's being answered. A huge figure jumped from the bathysphere and onto the beach, its shear weight sent a tremor through the earth. Standing in front of Jack, blocking his path to the girl that nearly killed his daughter, was something that he had never dreamed he would be seeing anytime soon. The figure stood over seven feet tall, it wore a giant armored diving suit and its helmet visor glowed a hellish red. Jack was once again face to face with a Big Daddy.

"Father… I'm sorry…" whispered Eleanor. Delta kneeled in front of his daughter. He took her face gently in his left hand. He examined her injuries and came to the conclusion that she has suffered a major concussion. Delta took his daughter in his arms and jumped onto the bathysphere and layed her on the hull of the vessel. He had witnessed Eleanor's fight with the dark haired girl through their bond and she had made him very proud. She had completely surpassed his expectations of her current skill level. Delta moaned to one of the children to retrieve a pillow for their big sister while he took care of the 'bad man'. There was no time to tend to her injuries at the moment. Delta jumped onto the beach and stalked towards Jack. It was his turn now.

"Father I can help you-"

"No Masha, don't even think about it. Its my fault that you got hurt this bad in the first place." Jack said guiltily.

"There is no way that I'm letting you go up against a Big Daddy in the condition your in." Masha glared at her father but nodded. She limped towards cover prepared to watch every move her father made in hopes of learning something new. Jack was very proud of his daughter's performance but she has reached her limits. Now it was his turn.

Delta extended both his hands and in a swirl of red both his arms were encased in a mining Drill. Jack got ready to fight for his life as the nerves in his arms started giving off high electrical charges. Jack braced himself as the Big Daddy charged forward.

_Next time:__** Jack Ryan vs. Subject Delta!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bioshock III**_

_**Chapter IV: Jack Ryan vs. Subject Delta**_

Subject Delta charged forward with a frost covered mining Drill swirling in each hand. Jack Ryan rolled to the left just as Delta came rushing past him, Delta charged through four beach trees before coming to a complete stop. Jack narrowed his eyes, just what type of Big Daddy was this guy? Its suit was similar looking to a Rosie's but it looked much more advanced. He really couldn't afford to think about it now.

Delta was in front of Jack in the blink of an eye. Delta swung the Drill attached to his right arm in a side sweep, Jack knowing full well that just one blow from the huge weapon would be enough to cripple him ducked the blow. Delta then swung the Drill attached to his left arm. Jack dodged, ducked and weaved through the blows. Just as Jack dodged one of Delta's right hooks, the Drill attached to Delta's left arm disappeared in a flash of red and Delta hoisted Jack off of the ground by his neck.

Jack struggled to get out of Delta's iron grip. His eyes widened as Delta raised the Drill attached to his right arm and turned it on in preparation to run him straight through. Suddenly the veins in Jack's arms started giving off high electrical charges. Jack grabbed Delta's arm with both of his hands and sent a high powered Electro Bolt surging through his suit. Delta shook in a spasm and dropped his opponent to the ground. Jack quickly ran behind cover, using his Aero Dash plasmid to give him an extra boost in speed.

In a flash of red a put together grenade launcher appeared in Jack's hands. Jack looked from behind is cover to his opponent but to his surprise, Delta wasn't there. Jack scanned the battle field, how could something that big hide itself in plain sight?

The attack came from the left.

Delta kicked Jack in the head, sending him flying into a tree with enough force to send it tumbling to the ground. Jack quickly got to his feet and launched a heat seeking rocket in Delta's direction. Delta extended his left hand and activated his Telekinesis Plasmid. The rocket stopped in mid air and with an effortless hand gesture Delta sent it back to its owner. Jack's eyes widened, a Big Daddy that could use plasmids? Jack ran as fast as he could to the left. The rocket was following his every move, just before the rocket was about to crash into his back he leaned over to the right and it went sailing right past his face. Not wasting anytime, Jack caught the rocket with his own Telekinesis and sent it hurtling towards Delta's position once more. The rocket however did not even come close to hitting Delta as it impacted with the ground and brought up a very thick smoke screen.

Delta wiped the dust from his helmet visor and scanned the area with his Rivet Gun in hand. Delta heard a slight rustling to his right. He looked in that direction and was rudely introduced to the trunk of a tree. Delta went sailing across the battle field and hit the ground, hard. When the smoke cleared, the image of Jack was revealed, straining to hold up a tree by it's trunk with both of his arms. Much to Jack's surprise and frustration, Delta got to his feet immediately.

Jack then threw the tree at Delta with all of his strength. Delta stood there and looked at the fast approaching object. Just as it was about to collide with his iron hide, Delta raised his left arm and stopped the tree. Jack was amazed by Delta's impressive show of strength. Delta looked to Jack and sent the tree hurtling back at twice the speed. Jack flipped out of the way just as the tree collided with the ground and landed on the trunk of the tree. Jack took out his upgraded Tommy Gun and was about to engage Delta in battle…that is until he heard the familiar beeping sounds of Proximity mines. Jack looked down at his feet to see about ten mines attach to the bark of the tree.

"Oh Shit."

There was an explosion so huge that it shook the ground and sent out a huge dust storm that dropped visibility to near zero. Delta walked forward, squinting his eyes to see if he had defeated his opponent. Jack appeared on Delta's left side and sent a punch towards his helmet. The blow was strong enough to leave a nasty dent on the side of Delta's helmet but that did not prevent Delta from punching Jack in the face. Jack was sent to the ground in a heap, he rolled out of the way just before a frost covered drill pierced the ground. Jack jumped to his feet and activated his Incinerate Plasmid while moving back to put some distance between him and Delta. Jack snapped his fingers and Delta was instantly engulfed in flames. Jack smirked but his look of triumph quickly turned to one of horror as Delta merely shrugged off the flames. A huge crossbow type weapon appeared in Delta's right hand. Delta took aim and fired his weapon at Jack. Unlucky for Jack, he was not fast enough to avoid it. A spear was sent straight into his mid section and he was sent flying into the air. The spear nailed him into a tree. Jack grabbed the spear with both of his hands and struggled to yank it out.

Delta's Spear Gun disappeared in a flash of red and a huge Rocket Launcher replaced it. Delta took aim and fired a heat seeking rocket towards Jack. Jack yanked the spear from his midsection and just as he was about to hit the ground he used a Cyclone trap to propel himself upwards. The rocket missed Jack by a sliver and exploded. The splash from the explosion sent Jack hurtling towards the ground but he flipped in mid flight and landed on his feet. In a flash of red a Chemical Thrower appeared in Jack's hands.

'_Eat this.'_

Jack sent a stream of high powered electricity towards Delta. Delta quickly switched to his Electro Bolt plasmid and sent out a high power electrical storm as well. They were in a stalemate, none of their attacks were weakening. Right in the center of the streams of lightning a ball of electrical energy began to form. The ball then compressed itself for a few second then exploded outwards, creating an explosion so great that ships from a miles off would be able to feel it.

O

O

O

"What the hell is going on!" Asked a tall skinny teenage girl with pale skin, red hair, and green eyes. She thought she was just imagining the gun shots she heard but when that electrical explosion went off… She knew for sure that a battle was going on. She had immediately gathered her other sisters to check it out. They found Masha on the ground with a cracked rib and their father facing off against some kind of strange Big Daddy. Strange in that they have never seen this type of Big Daddy before and also because it was using plasmids.

"Rebecca, father needs help now! The opponent he is facing off against is not your average Big Daddy." There was so many questions going through Masha's head. Why were these people here? What kind of Big Daddy was that? Did they come here from Rapture to assassinate them?

"What level of power are we talking about here?" asked a teenage girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Masha looked to her sisters with a grave expression on her face.

"Well Sarah…how can I put this… He makes Fontaine seem like harmless puppy."

"….Damn." A short black haired teenage girl with equally black eyes said.

"Well Asagi he won't be expecting us so at least we will be able to get the jump on him. Besides, he is probably tired out from his battle with father." A girl with short black hair and blue eyes pointed out.

"Well then Rose, what are we waiting for?" Rebecca asked her sisters. They nodded and quickly prepared themselves for battle.

O

O

O

Jack slowly got to his feet, holding his side. He quickly injected a First-aid Kit into his system. He immediately felt its healing effects on his body. Jack sighed, this was like fighting Fontaine all over again. Scratch that it was ten times worse! The Big Daddy was able to use Electro Bolt at a level that he didn't think was possible, and that girl's Telekinesis was just insanely overpowered. This was defiantly worse than fighting Frank Fontaine.

All of a sudden Jack felt his body being tugged on by an invisible force, he tried to resist it but it was just to powerful. Jack was yanked into the air and was headed straight for Delta's swirling Drill.

'_Shit!'_

Jack's Grenade Launcher appeared in his hands once more and just as he was about to be drilled he fired a heat seeking rocket at Delta. It was to late for Delta to catch the rocket with Telekinesis, so he was forced to catch it with his bare left hand. This also forced him to let go of Jack. Jack dropped to the ground and struggled to get to his feet, he looked to his right and found his daughters coming his way and fast. Jack looked towards Delta, he was still struggling to push the rocket away with his left hand.

"REBECCA, SHOOT THE ROCKET!" Jack yelled out to his daughter.

A modified pistol appeared in Rebecca's hands, she took aim and fired at the rocket. The rocket exploded in Delta's face causing him to stumble back in a daze. Rebecca smirked as Delta already began to recover from the explosion.

"Girls, we're going to need absolute teamwork if we are going to have even the slightest chance of taking this guy down."

The sisters got ready as Delta shook his helmeted head from his daze and walked forward.

_AN: The next chapter will be up soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bioshock III**_

_**Chapter V: Round Three**_

Subject Delta shook his head from out of his daze and looked towards his four new opponents, he growled in frustration. He knew for sure that he would be able to take them on all at once at his full power but even he had his limits. He was running out of EVE and Eleanor was still unconscious and suffering from a major concussion. Even if she wasn't seriously injured Eleanor was not yet ready to face such overwhelming odds, not at her current level. Delta sighed, this was going to be a lot tougher than he thought. Delta injected the rest of his EVE hypos into his system, he had to end this before one of the many girls in his care was seriously injured or worst.

Rebecca reloaded her revolver and motioned for her other three sisters to get into formation. With an opponent of this level there was no room for slip ups. Before they had rushed to their father's aid, Masha had explained to them that the Big Daddy was faster and more agile than your average Big Daddy. Combine that with being able to use Plasmids as well as Big Daddy Weapons like the Drill and Rivet Gun and you have one Badass Daddy that could kill you in a heartbeat if your not careful.

"Sarah, if there was a time that your trap making skills were needed its now. Asagi, Rose, you two are going to help me lure him right where we want him." The other three sisters nodded, in any other situation they would have probably argued with each other and demanded why Rebecca got to be the boss but this was not the time nor the place for arguments. Rebecca had the highest I.Q out of all the sisters and she was a genius at planning battle tactics, she could become an army general if she wanted to.

"I'm on it." Sarah whispered, and immediately disappeared in a cloud of frost blue smoke.

Delta studied the sisters' battle formation as well as their stances, they still had much to learn but they were by no means novices. Their formation was tight and their stances were strong, they were planning something that much Delta knew. He also made a note to keep an eye out for the blond haired girl that had just teleported away from the battlefield.

"Well then, enough standing around I'm getting bored." Asagi muttered out.

"Asagi, don't underestimate him." Jack growled out from his place on the ground, if they let their guards down for even a second they would be killed in an instant.

"Father don't worry we'll be ok. You just go and take cover with Masha and heal your wounds, leave the rest to us." Rose said. Jack's stern gaze didn't let up but after a second he sighed in defeat.

"Girls…be careful."

Rebecca turned to her father. "Aren't we always?" She asked with a smirk. Jack just shook his head and headed towards cover, he REALLY didn't want to answer that question. Rebecca turned back towards their opponent with a smirk on her face.

"Our turn."

Rebecca, Asagi, and Rose charged forward with pure speed. Rebecca's revolver was now replaced with a Shotgun, Asagi held a huge frost covered sword called a Zanbatou (Horse Slayer Sword) in her hands, and Rose held a Crossbow.

Delta quickly replaced his Drill with his Machine Gun and aimed it towards the fast approaching sisters. His left hand brimmed with the power of Incinerate and a hail of fire and bullets soon rained down upon the sisters. Asagi brought her Horse Slayer Sword out in front of her as a shield to deflect the bullets. Rebecca and Rose took cover behind Asagi's makeshift shield.

"Guys, I have a plan." Rose said.

"Go for it." Rebecca said quickly. Rose jumped out from behind her cover and fired a spear at Delta's left leg. Delta grunted in pain as the spear pierced through his flesh. An electrical wire quickly shot out of the end of the spear and latched on to a tree. Rebecca ran out from behind Asagi's cover with a Crossbow in her hands and quickly fired a trap spear at Delta's right leg as well. The electrical trip wires that shot out of the spears activated and sent a high electrical charge surging through Delta's suit. Delta kneeled on the ground in pain and his guard was momentarily down.

Using the Aero Dash Plasmid, Asagi charged forward and brought her monstrous sword in side sweep aimed for Delta's head. Asagi's attack connected and Delta was sent flying towards the left through a tree. Asagi smirked arrogantly and charged towards Delta's impact crater, she took two steps and was suddenly sent flying into the air by one of Delta's quickly placed Cyclone Traps. Delta quickly jumped out of the crater he had made and sent a freezing blast of ice towards Asagi's still air born form. Asagi was frozen solid in a block of ice and was now plummeting towards the ground. Delta rushed towards the spot that he predicted Asagi would end up in and aimed his frost covered Drill skywards and activated it. Rose's eyes widened.

'_Shit!'_

Rose aimed her left hand towards Delta and activated the Plasmid called Sonic Boom. Just as Asagi was about to meet a quick end by the swirling meat churner that was Delta's Drill, Delta was hit by a powerful blast of air and was knocked back a couple of feet.

"REBECCA!"

"I'M ON IT!" Rebecca's left hand quickly began to crack and bleed like the surface of the sun and with a snap of her fingers the ice that enveloped Asagi's body melted away. Asagi flipped and landed on her feet just as she was about to hit the ground. She sighed in relief but quickly had to duck a right hook from Delta's frost covered Drill. She dodged to the left just as his Drill was about to take her head off and brought her sword down upon Delta's helmeted head. Delta blocked the monstrous sword with his Drill and a glowing blue ball of slime with photosynthetic insects flying around it appeared in his hands. Asagi smirked.

"What good is that going to do you around here?" She asked arrogantly. Delta gave her a smirk from behind his visor and crushed the ball of slime in his hands. The photosynthetic insects that hovered around Delta's left hand flew into the air and began to fly around in a halo like ring at fast speeds. The insects condensed and in a flash of blue light an Elite Security Bot appeared. Delta did this one more time and then threw a glowing ball of blue slime at Rose. The slime splashed against her shoulder and the glowing blue insects now hovered around her, the Elite Security Bots obeyed their master and immediately sent a hail of machine gun fire towards Rose.

Rose recovered from her shock of seeing such an advanced form of Security Command and quickly charged her left fist up with lightning. She let loose her charged Electro Bolt and it hit one of the Security Bots, the Bot short circuited and fell to the ground but not before glancing Rose's cheek. The other Elite Bot had hovered out of Rose's field of view and was about to turned her into Swiss cheese but just before it was about to fire it was hit by a frag grenade. Rose turned to her left to find Rebecca holding a grenade launcher.

"You should be more careful….what are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing, just hacking this Security Bot." Rose replied.

Rebecca dodged to the right just as Asagi hit the ground where she was just standing. Asagi sat herself in an upright position and rubbed her head in head.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that bus that just hit me?" Asagi asked in a daze.

"Asagi pull yourself together, you almost got killed out there!" Rebecca yelled. Asagi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry…" Rebecca just sighed and readied her Grenade Launcher. Rose finished up her work hacking Delta's Elite Security Bot. Rebecca's eyes widened and her whole body momentarily went rigid, after about a second she returned to normal.

"Guys Sarah is ready, lets move!" Rebecca ordered. Her two sisters nodded their heads and together they made a break for the more forested part of the beach. Asagi dared a glance behind her right shoulder.

"Is he following us?" Her answer to that question was a huge spear that had missed her face by mere inches.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Asagi screamed out as she left her two sisters in the dust. Rose and Rebecca just looked at each other and shook their heads. They then used the Aero Dash Plasmid to catch up with Asagi. Rose had sent the Elite Security Bot she had just hacked to stall Delta for a couple of seconds. The sisters had reached the beach's forest just as Delta dashed right past them with a Drill swirling in each hand. Delta cursed behind his helmet, he should have been able to take all three of them out at once with that single dash. He was getting sluggish. The three sisters got ready for Delta's next move. Delta took two steps forward and was immediately hit by one of the most powerful electrical surges he has ever felt in his life. Delta forced one of his eyes open and saw that the entire area he was in was overflowing with trap bolts.

'_Eleanor, little ones…I'm so sorry.'_

And with that darkness took him.

* * *

_It took me forever to think this up, I hope this chapter met my readers' expectations. ~Cryoshock123~ _


End file.
